


Análise

by Aoichibi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoichibi/pseuds/Aoichibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguém nota algo estranho no comportamento de dois alunos muito especiais em Hogwarts. Quando se analisam os fatos, será que essas suspeitas têm fundamento? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Análise

Titulo: Análise  
Autor: Aoichibi  
Beta: Ferfa (Valeu pelas dicas!)  
Gênero: Slash leve, tentativa de Humor, meio fluffy.  
Shipper: HP/DM  
Resumo: Alguém nota algo estranho no comportamento de dois alunos muito especiais em Hogwarts. Quando se analisam os fatos, será que essas suspeitas têm fundamento? One-shot.  
Aviso: Fanfiction re-editada e corrigida.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Análise  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Existem certas coisas que você se recusa a enxergar, e, por mais que as evidências lhe estapeiem a cara e lhe mostrem os fatos, você nunca vai achar que é real.  
Essa é uma coisa assim: já faz algum tempo que eu ando observando o estranho comportamento do meu amigo Harry Potter. Ele voltou de uma viajem muito esquisito, e não nos falou o que houve nem por um decreto (1). Simplesmente desaparece às vezes. Não só ele, pelo que venho notando e escutando. Não falei nada a ninguém sobre as minhas suspeitas, pois é evidente que me colocariam no Saint Mungus antes que eu pudesse dizer "Quadribol".  
E por falar em Quadribol, estamos voltando agora de um jogo mal sucedido. Depois ainda reclamam quando eu digo que esse esporte devia ser proibido! Humpf.  
Era uma final típica entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios e, como sempre, essas partidas tendem a ser sujas e violentas. Eu estava na arquibancada, torcendo um lenço entre minhas mãos cada vez que um balaço passava perto dos meus amigos; mal sabia eu que o pior ainda estava por vir. Harry e Ron jogam nas piores posições, na minha opinião. As mais propensas a machucá-los seriamente. Eu não digo isso a eles, é claro, pois sei que me trucidariam caso eu dissesse alguma coisa a respeito.  
Lá estavam os dois: Ron defendendo com unhas e dentes o aro da Grifinória e Harry disputando o pomo com Malfoy; já se passavam cerca de duas horas de jogo, quando o que eu mais temia aconteceu. O jogo, que estava com o placar empatado, algo raro no Quadribol, parou para ver a corrida desenfreada dos apanhadores: curvas fechadas, descidas e rasantes perigosos.  
Os dois estavam lado a lado, naquele momento. Um balaço começou a persegui-los. Numa curva inesperada, a bola atingiu o braço de Harry, que saiu do curso, e, numa amostra de raciocínio rápido, um dos batedores Grifinórios lançou o outro balaço, que atingiu em cheio o estômago de Malfoy.  
Eu creio que a pancada foi de fato muito forte, pois o sonserino perdeu a consciência e caiu da vassoura. Num ato que ficaria por muito tempo na memória dos estudantes de Hogwarts - na minha, pelo menos, com certeza -, Harry manobrou a vassoura e saiu em disparada para tentar impedir que Malfoy se espatifasse no chão de uma altura de vinte metros.  
Ele conseguiu, a pouquíssimos metros do chão. Foi uma cena chocante: dois inimigos por toda uma vida escolar, disputando um jogo em que eles colocariam suas vidas, ali, um nos braços do outro, numa cena que seria considerada meiga se não fosse pelo histórico de não-podemos-ficar-a-menos-de-dez-metros-um-do-outro-pois-podemos-nos-matar das partes envolvidas.  
O jogo acabou sendo adiado, porque nenhum dos dois tinha condições de continuar. A maioria das pessoas que viu o acontecimento percebeu apenas mais um ato nobre do herói do mundo bruxo.  
O que eu achei desta cena? Não vou lhe dizer, pois se disser agora você também me internará na ala psiquiátrica do Saint Mungus!  
Deixe-me continuar o meu relato, sim? E não me olhe com essa cara! Pois eu sei que você está gostando dos rumos que a coisa está tomando. Sim, eu sei do seu segredinho sujo! Portanto nem ouse falar de mim!  
Assim que Madame Pomfrey me permitiu, fui à enfermaria ver como estava o meu amigo. Por sorte ou trama do destino, quem vai saber, Ron tinha saído com McGonagall, para decidir algumas coisas sobre o time.  
E lá estavam eles, apagados, como era de se esperar. Harry teve que tomar esquelecresce, pois seu braço tinha sido fraturado em vários lugares; já Malfoy tinha algumas costelas partidas, nada para se preocupar. O garoto-doninha não ia morrer por isso, só perdera a consciência pela pancada, mesmo.  
Sentei-me entre as duas camas e, inconscientemente, comecei a compará-los. Um tinha cabelos negros de pele morena clara marcada por algumas pequenas cicatrizes, resultado de suas inúmeras "aventuras", com belíssimos e expressivos olhos verde-esmeralda, e o outro era loiro, com a pele branca imaculada e inexpressivos olhos azul-acinzentados.  
Eles eram completamente opostos! Enquanto um tinha um ótimo caráter, era bom com as pessoas e fazia de tudo para ajudar os outros, o outro era... era... um completo bastardo insensível, preconceituoso e ignorante! Não entendo como isso pode estar acontecendo!  
Acho que é maluquice minha mesmo, mas que eles andam muito estranhos, há, isso andam!  
Uma das coisas mais gritantes que mudou foi a redução de insultos a mim e ao Ron por parte de Malfoy e, mesmo assim, quando acontece, basta um olhar de Harry ou mesmo um grunhido para que o loiro fale mais uma tirada sarcástica e dê o fora. Não entendo, não entendo mesmo. Malfoy nunca foi de se intimidar ou mesmo refrear aquela maldita língua dele. Então, por que isso agora?  
Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um atordoado Harry despertou ao meu lado. Fiquei quieta, esperando que ele me visse, e foi quando mais uma coisa esquisita aconteceu, como se já não bastassem os pensamentos na minha cabeça.  
De repente ele arregalou os olhos, virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e relaxou visivelmente quando pôs os olhos no loiro deitado na outra cama, e, meu Deus, o que foi aquilo que eu vi passando pelos olhos dele? Você ainda me diz que é só coisa da minha cabeça? Então o que era aquele sorrisinho besta que eu vi no rosto dele? Não, meu caro leitor, isso pode ser tudo, menos coisa da minha pobre mente já perturbada com esses pensamentos! E não me olhe com essa cara!  
Foi depois de alguns dias que as coisas pioraram de vez. Estávamos tomando café, esperando que Harry descesse para nos acompanhar as aulas, e lá vinha ele. Comecei a analisá-lo.  
Inconscientemente, é claro. O quê? Tire este sorrisinho da cara, você acha que eu o analiso intencionalmente? É claro que não! Não ouse duvidar da minha palavra! Tá, talvez tenha se tornado intencional depois que eu comecei a suspeitar disso, mas... Arre! Quer saber? Deixe-me continuar que eu ganho mais!  
Ele vinha em direção à mesa da Grifinória, os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal, olheiras que significavam falta de sono sob os olhos, a gravata jogada envolta do pescoço, sem nó, e um, sem justificativa, sorrisinho satisfeito na cara e um ar sonhador, suspeito, definitivamente suspeito!  
Ele se sentou entre mime Ron como sempre, de frente para a mesa da sonserina. Eu observei e constatei que não havia nem sequer um fio do cabelo malditamente loiro de Draco Malfoy, suspeitíssimo!  
Foi apenas na primeira aula do dia que a aparição loira deu ar de sua graça. Impecável, como sempre, sua presença foi automaticamente captada pelo moreno ao meu lado, que deu o maior sorriso malicioso da história de Harry Potter! Veja bem de quem estou falando, eu nunca vi Harry com essa expressão antes e eu sou a melhor amiga dele, isso deve valer alguma coisa.  
Depois dessa cena inusitada, aconteceu outro fato que me deixou mais desconfiada ainda.  
Estávamos quase no fim da aula e Harry não parava de escrever em um pergaminho que eu tinha quase toda certeza de que nada tinha haver com a matéria. O sinal tocou e ele rapidamente jogou seu material na mochila mantendo o papel apertado na mão. Ele ia aprontar alguma, ah, se ia!  
O corredor estava apinhado de alunos e então eu escutei Ron gritando:  
\- Olha por onde anda Malfoy!  
\- Fique na sua, Weasel! E olhe por onde anda, Cicatriz. Se bem que com essa coisa no meio da sua cara deve ser quase impossível...  
E Malfoy espanou a veste como se ela tivesse contraído germes mortais.  
Entramos na sala de feitiços e eu, quando notei que Harry estava sem o papel, voltei meus olhos para o loiro metido a besta. Ele tinha uma mão no bolso, aparentemente o revirando atrás de alguma coisa. E então ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado, lendo-o e colocando-o de volta no bolso. Coisa estranha... muito estranha.  
Não perguntei nada a Harry, pois quando uma pessoa acha que está enganando todos a sua volta, menos cuidadosa ela fica e, afinal, como eu iria perguntar?  
"Harry, meu caro amigo, eu andei lhe vigiando e cheguei a conclusões assustadoras. Então, eu gostaria que você me esclarecesse isso antes de eu te enfiar em um hospício como um caso sem cura: você está tendo um caso com Draco Malfoy?".

E depois disso eu teria realmente que o mandar para um hospital, vítima de infarto!  
As semanas se passaram e as coisas foram ficando cada vez mais estranhas e tomando rumos que eu não gostaria que tomassem, mas sim, eu sei que você está gostando, seu bastardo sádico!  
Quem foi o maldito que inventou a frase "Os opostos se atraem"? Eu vou matá-lo e ressuscitá-lo só para matá-lo novamente! Como? Eu perguntei como ninguém percebe? É tão óbvio! Tá, talvez não esteja tão na cara assim, mas, meu Deus! Os olhares, os toques, é tudo tão... tão... Deixe-me contar uma aula que teve essa semana, para você me entender melhor.  
Era uma típica aula de poções. Snape chegou à sala com aquele velho ar de Drácula-não-mexa-comigo-pois-eu-mordo, que ele sempre tem.  
\- Hoje teremos um teste surpresa. Eu os dividirei em duplas.  
E ele foi dividindo a sala se baseando naquele humor sádico que só ele entende. Como sempre, Harry ficou junto com Malfoy, para o desgosto (ou seria prazer?) do mesmo.  
Eu fiz dupla com um garoto da sonserina. Pelo menos ele era quieto. Por sorte, ou mais uma armada do destino, minha mesa ficou numa posição favorável e eu pude continuar a minha silenciosa observação do, talvez, futuro casal? Cruzes! Nem quero pensar na reação do Ron se isso for verdade.  
Bem, lá estavam os dois lado a lado. Na primeira meia hora nada aconteceu. Eu já estava desistindo da minha observação, quando... ao precisarem de uma faca para cortar os ingredientes, as mãos dos dois se encontraram. Eles se encararam, Harry sorriu docemente e acariciou a mão de Malfoy. Sim, é isso mesmo, ele acariciou a mão do outro. Ficando meio rosado no processo. Harry era tão inocente! (N/B: cofcofcofcofcof) (N/A: "cê" tá bem Ferfa? cínica) Aproveitando a chance, Malfoy inclinou um pouco a cabeça e sussurrou algo que fez o moreno ficar tão vermelho quanto os cabelos do Ron.  
Veja bem, se isto não for uma prova, eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo! Há, você concorda comigo agora, ahn? Eu disse que era suspeito, mas não, quem iria acreditar em mim, não é? Afinal eles eram inimigos declarados. Viu que eu não sou maluca? E agora você ainda vai ousar negar o que está acontecendo? É, eu sabia que não.  
Mas, para a minha perdição e para seu total deleite, ainda há mais um fato que comprova definitivamente isso que eu estou lhe falando.  
Eu estava fazendo a minha ronda e como de costume Ron estava comigo. Ele tinha ficado checando algumas salas um pouco para atrás, enquanto eu ia a procura de alunos fora da cama, num corredor que era raramente usado. Já estava ficando certa de que ninguém usava aquelas salas para nada, a não ser para acumular poeira, quando eu escutei um som que parecia ser de uma gargalhada, que foi rapidamente contida. Apressei-me para o local de onde eu achava que tinha vindo o som e tive que me conter para não gritar.  
Sentado na janela, de costas para a paisagem lá fora, estava Draco Malfoy desprovido de sua capa, que estava jogada no chão acompanhada de outra, que pertencia ao moreno encaixado entre suas pernas e com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço tentando conter a risada.  
\- Draco, você está impossível hoje! – Falou Harry tirando o rosto do pescoço do outro para olhar em seus olhos.  
\- Quê? Eu estou mentindo, por acaso?  
\- Não, mas no dia em que ele fizer isso o Snape vai sair distribuindo balinhas.  
\- Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu santo Merlin! Você foi sarcástico? Harry! Estou tão orgulhoso!  
\- É a convivência. – disse, rolando os olhos  
\- Apesar de ser uma piada malfeita sobre o Snape, ainda assim é um começo!  
\- Draco...  
\- Quê?  
\- Cala a boca!  
E puxando o outro pela gravata colou seus lábios ao do outro, que o envolveu pelo pescoço.  
Eu estava estática, completamente se reação, tinha plena consciência de que estava espiando os dois, mas quem disse que eu conseguia me mexer? Mal notei quando a porta que eu estava segurando foi totalmente aberta.  
\- O que você está vendo a-...? AAAAH! – o grito de Ron provavelmente acordou toda a Hogwarts e um baque surdo foi ouvido ao meu lado.  
\- Granger!  
Harry rapidamente se virou, com os olhos do tamanho de pratos e eu fechei a boca, que nem sabia que tinha aberto.  
\- Err... Ops! – Harry olhava um ponto ao meu lado.  
\- Me deve vinte galeões, Harry! Pode ir pagando! – disse Malfoy com a cara mais cínica do mundo.  
\- Hei, não valeu! Nos não contamos, eles que descobriram!  
\- Mas o Weasel desmaiou do mesmo jeito... A aposta era que ele ia desmaiar quando soubesse, nós contando ou não!  
Mais tarde, observando Ron apagado na enfermaria, minha mente vagou para os dois garotos que provavelmente estariam enfiados em algum outro lugar do castelo. Percebi que depois de tanto observá-los, a idéia de que os opostos se atraem já não me era tão anormal. Foi então que me dei conta que estava aceitando facilmente o fato de que meu amigo estava confraternizando com o inimigo e, pior, estava os achando fofos juntos!  
Meu Deus, agora eu pirei de verdade! Ligue pro Saint Mungus, rápido!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Fim  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
N/A: Minha primeira fic! AWE!

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Minha primeira fic! AWE!


End file.
